sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Warframe-Based 3/Ideas
General/Mechanics *figure out the wing thing *Artifacts? **Aftershocker - Special charm that has enemies you kill with Shock damage become "tesla coils" *Cores, that change your gameplay specifically Suits *Try to get a frame for each damage type: **Puncture **Impact **Slash **Explosive **Frost **Shock **Toxic **Corrosive **Burn **Radiation **Viral * *civilian suit, for moving through civilian areas *character based around a single turret he can place *captain character designed to lead the charge **Siege Shield - Drops a shield charge that slowly moves forward. **Rally Point - Drops a flag that heals all allies inside while also giving them a damage boost. *bomber character *drummer? *bard *sound *thor? *steampunk, maybe big band-like? *Desperado bandit- **Ult - Showdown - 2x damage from critical hits, enhanced aiming, and infinite ammo count. Critial kills add to the duration. *satellite character *hunter *Hermes/messenger *atlantean *concrete/earth tank **Pillars of Stone - Slam into the ground, sending shockwaves of earth before you that can knock enemies far back. **Continental Drift - Grip the land beneath you and move it up/down and forward, essentially allowing you to use it as a siege ladder. **Rubble Skin - Grip the earth and wrap it around you like a blanket, creating a powerful suit of armor. In the process, however, you lose the ability to jump. *character with a Rhino Stomp *sand *electricity/tesla coil **Coil - *devil went down to georgia violinist? *el dorado/midas? *Goliath hulk-buster like *Wraith *paintball character who focuses on different colors *ninja. maybe kind of like Dave's Bro, and you unlock him after continuous requests from him to duel? he's hard to beat/farm **1 - Dash at the enemy and gain the ability to run along walls for ten seconds. Melee attacks do 3x as much damage. *Avalon, King Arthur's-esque. wields swords *groot-like *automation-factory based *smoke *glass *needles *knitting *trapster *ironclad *snowdrift *light *weather **Black Clouds - Summon clouds that you can walk on and that drop rain below you. You can change the element of the rain by shooting it, changing it from its original Impact to Corrosive, Radiation, Shock, Frost, or Burn. *tree **Rooted - **Oakskin - *dark/shadow *fire/phoenix **1 - Fireball - Charge up and launch a fireball. **Firewhirl - Spin up four firey tornados to launch at your enemies. **Ult - From the Ashes - Incinerate your body. *bloom ** *wind **Passive - While you're airborne, hold shift to create tornao around yourself that slows your descent and, when close to the ground, pushes back enemies. **Gust - Blow enemies and projectiles back and away. **Updraft - Create a pillar of warm air, pushing both enemies, you, and teammates up into the heavens. *renaissance poet/writer who uses quills and ink *Influenza **1. Pathogen - **3. Fester - Turns the corpses around you into weapons of war, imbuing them with Viral damage that can transfer to enemies. If shot, they can blow up. **typhoid mary? *lunatic cultist **1. Bloodletter - Proc yourself with bleeding in order to heal nearby allies over time. **2. Sacrificial Daggers - Launch two waves of homing daggers at the enemy. If they kill an enemy, you can some small lifesteal and more daggers are created. **Ult - Birth - Sacrifice yourself in order to summon a demonic being from your corpse, which ravages the battle field and deals high amounts of damage. In solo, you'll respawn if it runs out of things to kill or dies, but in co-op, you can be revived by it. While on the ground, you can continue to fire, but you'll only limp along slowly. *voodoo *eldritch *slime *spider *gem/crystal **Diamond in the Rough *reptile **active camoflauge **decoy/shed skin? *magma/lava/eruption *exorcist/priest *plague doctor *wheel-based (like Nezha) *succubus *field doctor **Deploys a field in which all enemies who are killed with bullets will retain the bullets used to damage/kill them? *bone/skeleton/marrow based *grim reaper but also farmer/harvester **Spore - Launches a spore at a corpse, reanimating it into a turret that launches toxic clouds of spores at enemies every few seconds. Multiple spores can be used at once. *fungi ** *zombie plague *lady in the lake **Water Dance - *dancer *fortress **1- *orbit-based/meteor-based *"Holy Diver" diver *Badaboom, explosive *security-based? hacker-based? *gunzerker? rambo?maybe just like a gangster? **Ult: Paint the Town Red - Pull out a second weapon and use it in your offhand. *pickpocket/"disguised". assassin's creed-esque **Passive: Bumping into unaware civilians or enemies will drop resources and cash. In addition, you can scale small walls (though you will start to slide down if you don't move upwards after a few seconds). **1 - Cloak and Dagger - As long as this ability is active, you will be disguised as any characters you manage to stealth-kill. Grants a stealth that drains your Shields heavily. **2 - Diversion - Plant an explosive that triggers the next time you scope your weapon. The longer you spend preparing the explosive, the longer the strength of the explosion and the length of the cooldown. **3 - Runaway - Sends your cloak running in the opposite direction of you, causing enemies to target it. Once they kill it, your cloak fades. Automatically activates Cloak and Dagger upon use. **4 **Ult - Followers Drones *Lantern *Eyeball Birds and Other Aerial Things *Merlin, an Owl-like species Followers *Direwolf Weapons *Claws Uniques *lumberjack axe that gives bonuses or something related to wood *electrified tennis racket Vehicles *Borderlands Stingray type thing, ideal for short-range water transport kind of like a speedboat? Quests *One where you take down a computer-base like MCU-Arnim Zola. They're constantly throwing stuff at you while you try to destroy them in the servers. *Wildmen mission where a priest fears that drugs may be getting to the youth. You enter the Undergrowth, which is a system of roots that goes under the Wildmen territory where you can fight crazed wildmen drug addicts *important quest that starts once you gain the recipes/parts to build your first other frame *Story **the one where you discover you've got a power core/you're just a spin and a brain *Wolf's Den **you get a direwolf companion *The Reds create a rival religious prophet against the Holy Colonies *hitchhiker, named The Passenger? Maps/Places *The Battlefield, an active planet located deep within hostile territory **An old lady who lives in a giant mech shoe with her grandchildren Factions Enemies *Fungal Wolf, found in the Undergrowth of the Wildmen home Events Category:Games